The purpose of this Global Cancer Registry-Centered Surveillance project is to utilize the technical expertise of the NAACCR members and staff, adapt NAACCR resources and technical materials, and facilitate communications and exchange of knowledge among PBCRs that provide a direct and tangible benefit to low resource countries. Priority is given to countries with strong interest and political commitment but unrealized potential for developing their public health data systems with a focus on cancer surveillance. Engagement and training with NAACCR and its members who represent the pre-eminent professional organization of population-based cancer registries in the world provide an important platform for building capacity and enhancing cancer registry-centered surveillance in low resource countries.